Thank God I Found You
by Miyoko
Summary: IT'S BEAUTIFUL!! This is the first romance fic I've ever written, so please don't give me a bad report. Duo and Hilde get back together after a fight. A song fic. R/R!


** **

**Disclaimer: Hey ya'll! No I still don't own G. Wing or the characters in it, or Maria Carey's song Thank God I Found You, but if I did, IT WOULD BE AWSOME!! Thank you!*bows slightly* **

**Note: This is my first romantic story, so please don't send me a bad review! Hope ya like!**

**Duo lie in his bed tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep. He kept having night mares about his past, and it drove him crazy. He hadn't seen Hilde for 2 years. **

**He got up outta bed and walked to the kitchen. Duo had Hilde's number and knew exactly were she lived, but had stopped talking to her. Hilde had done something to Duo, and they had got into a large fight and she left. He had never seen her again. **

**It was still early in the night, around 10:00, so he decided to go to the night club. He needed a drink.**

**A few minutes later he was driving down the street to the club. He pulled in the parking lot, got out and walked in. Duo went up to the bar tendar, and asked for a beer.**

**"Sure thing, buddy", the bar tendar said cleaning a glass. Duo suddenly felt as though someone was watching him, he looked around and finally seen who it was… Hilde.**

**He turned around and walked toward her. She was wearing a knee length, blue, flowery skirt and a tight blue elbow sleeve length shirt.**

**"Hey, Hilde", he said trying to smile.**

**"Oh, uh, hi Duo. So, how's life been treatin' you?" she asked.**

**"Fine, just fine", he lied. The smile still didn't work that well.**

**"Really, that's nice", she said turning away.**

**"Hey, uh, Hilde, can I ask you something?" he said nervously.**

**"What? Oh, sure?" she said turning back.**

**"Well, what happened that day you left, Hilde? I mean really, why did you leave me?", Duo had almost started crying at the words that he had said.**

**"I don't know Duo? But I have been thinking about it myself. All those nights alone, I wanted to come back, I really did, but I could never push myself far enough to", she said, her eyes filled up with tears at the truth she had spoken.**

**"Oh, Hilde", he said hugging her tightly. They sat there for the longest time in each others warm embrace. Than finally Duo had enough courage to ask…**

**"Hilde, would you dance with me?"**

**"Oh, Duo!" she wiped the tears away.**

**They walked to the dance floor and held each other. A new song came on.**

**"Duo, it's our song", Hilde said laying her head on Duo's chest.**

_I would give up everything_

_Before I'd separate _

_Myself from you_

_After so much suffering_

_I finally found unvarnished truth_

_I was all by myself_

_For the longest time_

_So cold inside_

_And the hurt from the heartache_

_Would not subside_

_I felt like dying_

_Until you saved my life_

**"I love you Hilde" Duo kissed Hilde's forehead and hugged her tighter.**

**I love you to Duo!" she started cryng again.**

_Thank God I found you_

_I was lost without you_

_My every wish and every dream_

_Somehow became reality_

_When you brought the sunlight_

_Completed my whole life_

_I'm overwhelmed with gratitude_

_My baby I'm so glad _

_I found you_

**Duo lifted up her chin and kissed her. Hilde couldn't help it. Tears poured out down her face.**

**"Why are you crying?" Duo asked wiping away her tears.**

_I will give you everything_

_There's nothing in this world_

_I wouldn't do_

_To ensure you happiness_

_I cherish every part of you_

_'Cause without you beside me_

_I can't survive_

_Don't want to try_

_If you're keeping me warm_

_Each and every night_

_I'll be alright_

_Because I need you in my life_

**"I love you so much, Duo, and all that time I never called or anything! I'm so sorry, Duo!" she said looking into his eyes.**

**"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now. We'll be together, forever", he gave her a long kiss.**

_Thank God I found you_

_I was lost without you_

_My every wish and every dream_

_Somehow became reality_

_When you brought the sunlight _

_Completed my whole life_

_I'm overwhelmed with gratitude_

_My baby I'm so thankful_

_I found you_

**Duo once again wiped Hilde's tears, and held her even tighter.**

_See I was so desolate_

_Before you came to me_

_Looking back I guess_

_It shows that we were_

_Destined to shine_

_After the rain, to appreciate_

_The gift of what we have_

_And I'd go through it all over again_

_To be able to feel this way_

**The whole club seemed to have disapeared as they danced silently together.**

_Thank God I found you_

_I was lost withoutyou_

_My every wish and every dream_

_Somehow became reality_

_When you brought the sunlight_

_Completed my whole life_

_I'm overwhelmed with gratitude_

_My baby I'm so thankful_

_I've found you._

**As the song ended, Duo and Hilde walked to Duo's car and Duo drove Hilde home.**

**The dated for the next few months, until...**

**"Hilde, can I ask you something?" Duo had asked one night they were on a date.**

**"Yes, Duo?" she asked looking up.**

**Duo felt his face get hot as he got on one knee and dug in his pocket for the little blue velvet box.**

**"Hilde, will you marry me?" he said showing her the 2 karot diamond ring.**

**"Oh, Duo! Yes! Yes! Of course I will!", she said leaping into his arms.**

** **

**Note: ThankYou!ThankYou! No photographs please! Anyone? Okay, nobody wants an autograph*sigh* . Oh, well!I'm happy!Please R/R! Nothing bad, it'll damage my ego!**


End file.
